Seduction
by Mz.EdwardCullen
Summary: They were seducing me. That’s when I realized I was going to die. Seduction was going to be my cause of death, seduction by another man who wasn’t the one I wanted to call my own.
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle's POV

After a long day of grueling work, I was finally home and into the big empty house I called home. Mother and Father had gone on another one of their business trips, leaving me to care for myself…again. I went upstairs and into the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes and went into the steaming hot water of my tub. I laid there for who knows however hours, relaxing. Who know work at a little coffee shop was so stressful. I finally got out of the bathtub, dried myself and threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of my father's large t- shirts. I took out my favorite Anne Rice books, The Vampire Lestat, I moved around trying to get comfortable under my large black comforter. I turned off my bedside lamp when it had started to rain and thunder. I laid down stairing out the closed window across the room, thinking what my parents were doing right this moment.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Yawning, I opened my eyes to look out the window, it was bright and sunny the opposite of my mood. My mind went to my parents again, If it had been 10 years ago, when I was 8 my parents would have probably have taken me to the zoo on this kind of day. Now I only see them twice a year, three times at most but it's been like that for three years now. Even when they were here it felt like they weren't, too busy with each other to care about what was going on with me. I asked them about it once they told me that that's what the nanny is for, then what are you for. I earned a big slap from mommy dearest for that one… I got up and started to look for my uniform.

* * *

I stood behind the counter utterly bored, waiting for the short, black haired man for decide if he wanted a large or medium sized black coffee.

"Have you decided yet, sir?" I asked, as polite as I could even putting on a fake smile.

"I have question first." He said looking up from the example size cups, I only nodded. I line was starting to build and customers were starting to get frustrated. That frustration was usually towards me in the end, making me nervous to finish with this customer. "Do you have a size between the large and the medium cups?" My face just fell. What kind of stupid question is that? I thought already frustrated.

"No, sir we only have small, medium, or large." I said through smiling, clenched teeth. He only nodded starring at the cup sizes again. "I have other customers sir…" His head picked up at that.

"What happen to the thought, the customer is always right?" He asked, starring at me. I looked at him confused, what did that have to do with anything? "I'll have a large I guess but I will be having a word with your supervisor." I only nodded punching in the order. Thank the heavens there's only twenty minutes left in my shift, I thought as I asked for the next customer.

* * *

I got home, exhausted once again entering the house and heading straight for the bathroom. After relaxing with my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner and putting some comfy clothes on, I jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Andrew's POV

She looked so beautiful when she slept. When I had first seen her, she was a small child, no more then 2 years old but now she was a beautiful young woman. Tonight I will take her, she will be my queen. Surely she will have no problem with what I am; she loves creatures such as me. How I wish she will accept me as I am… I enter her room silently then stopping making sure I didn't disturb her. I quickly and quietly raced across the room at vampire speed. I gently picked her up and ran out the window and to my car across the road. I held Annabelle with one hand while opening the door with the other and placing her inside the backseat. Off to the mansion, I thought smiling at the rearview mirror looking at my future queen.

Annabelle's POV

I woke up to the sound of a door closing; I rubbed the sleep for my eyes. I noticed I suddenly wasn't alone. "Good Morning little one, how was your sleep?" A dark seductive voice asked.

* * *

So i deleted the first story which is the same story... im changing Isabella's name to Annabelle... i like it better its cute  
Im redoing or re-editing chapters because they sucked... so yea :D chapter 2 should be up really soon ;)

-- Gabi


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle's POV

I looked up to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my whole existence. He was taller then me, but then again most people are. I only being 5'2 probably had a large impact on that. He on the other hand looked around 6'5. He had on dark jeans and a black hoodie. He had dark short brown hair but what shocked me the most were his gorgeous, mesmerizing icy blue eyes. I sat there like an idiot gawking at this god- like mystery man. He gave me a small smile; I blushed and looked down at the bed spread embarrassed by my stupid behavior.

_Damn blush… Go away already!_, I thought. "Who…Who are you?" I choked out.

"I'm Andrew. Are you hungry, Annabelle?" Andrew asked. _How did he know my name? Where am I anyways? Oh God…I've been kidnapped!_ I thought starting to panic. My stomach growled. _Here comes the blush_… I thought, blushing right on key. He laughed quietly. "I guess theirs my answer." He said.

He turned and reached for the doorknob when I said, growing a brighter shade of red, "Wait! I don't have any clothes."

"Check the closet, those should fit you. I will be in the hall." He said then exited the room. I walked over to the door I suspected to be the closet thinking, _Why am I trusting him? He might some mask murder or a psycho… though I've always had that thing with Jason…but that's completely different! Focus Annabelle! If he was going to hurt me he would have done it right? God, I hope so_. I slipped on one of the light blue summer dresses and blue sandals and walked over to the large king sized bed. _What am I suppose to do now…? How are you going to get out of this pickle now Annabelle? My parents are going to be so worried; they might even alert the authorities!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. I got up and went out of the room, maybe I could find a way out of here…

Walking out the room I bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up to see Andrew looking down at me with an amused expression.

"Um…hi." I said shocked he had come out of nowhere.

"Hello. Where were you going off to?" He asked, like he already knew what I had planned.

"To find of course! Where else would I go?" I said smiling like everything was peachy.

"Shall we?" he said, started down the long hall with me hopelessly following. When we finally arrived into the kitchen, I was so confused by how many times we had turned I thought we had gotten lost. "Are you alright, Annabelle?" Andrew asked, slightly worried. "…I think so." I said right before my stomach growled again. I blushed instantly while Andrew laughed lightly.

"Still hungry I see. Please sit, I'll get a servant to fix you something. What would you like?" He asked.

"Anything is fine." I said. He nodded. He pulled out a cell phone and pressed one of the buttons. I sat down on one of the large chairs in the dining room. He had put his phone away and walked over to one of the chairs across from me and sat. A few minutes of an awkward silence passed before a short blonde woman came through the door.

"You rang, Sire?" the woman asked, bowing. Sire? What the heck, I thought.

"Yes, could you make Isabella something to eat?" Andrew said. She nodded and started to prepare a salad.

"I have a question." I said, cautiously not knowing how he would react. He waved a hand as if to continue. "Why did you bring me here? Why me?" I asked. He averted my gaze from me to the table as if it was something important.

"I've watched you for quiet some time now, Annabelle. Ever since you were a child you've fascinated me." He said, pausing. Creepy, I thought looking at him with wide eyes. "You were very different then the other children. Never one to socialize I must say." He said with a small smile on his face still not looking at me. You loved to be by yourself, you loved books even at a young age." He said looking up at me finally. My eyes urged him to go on, to see what else he knew about me.

"When you were around 13 you had your first boyfriend, I loathed him. Never deserved you if you ask me." He said his eyes full of jealousy.

"You knew about Martin…" I asked surprised. He nodded. Andrew liked me…Boring me. I thought. I was never one of the pretty girls what with my boring blonde hair and boring blue eyes. I'm the definition of plain Jane. He threw me an incredulous look. "You like me…? Ugly me?" I said, disbelieving him.

"Ugly? You are the complete opposite! Your beautiful Isabella, let no one tell you different." Andrew said his eyes filled with sincerity. _Still think your creepy_, I thought looking at him, I noticed his eyes filled with annoyance. It was like he knew what I was thinking…


	3. Chapter 3

A pale hand placed a bowl of different fruit in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, softly. I was still trying to register what Andrew had said.

"Anything else, your highness?" The servant asked. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked at her. She was looking at me with an innocent expression on her face.

"No thank you?" I said confused out of my mind. She nodded and left the kitchen. I looked over to Andrew waiting for an explanation, he was avoiding my gaze. "Andrew" I said. "I have a question." I added.

"Eat first. I have to rest soon. When I awake I will answer you questions. He said getting up.

"You're sleeping now?" I asked, confused. He nodded.

"My best guard Marcus will watch over you and guild you around till I awake. "Good night Isabella." He said smiling slightly then walked out going who knows where…

When I had finished the bowl of fruit, I had come up with a conclusion of Andrew's odd behavior. Either A- He was a psycho stalker that is obsessed with me. Or B- He was a freaky vampire dude. I didn't know which one was better. He seemed so nice and gentleman- like today. There was a knock behind me, turned around to look what was there. It was a man!

"Hello your majesty. I am Marcus; Lord Andrew had called upon me to escort you around." A man with blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes Andrew had.

"Hello. I'm Annabelle." I answered politely.

"What would you like to do your highness?" Marcus asked.

"Why is Andrew sleeping now and not at night?" I asked bluntly changing the subject. If Andrew wouldn't give me answers maybe this Marcus dude will.

"That's not for me to tell Miss Annabelle; Lord Andrew would surely punish me." He said a grim expression on his face.

"Punish how?" I asked my eyes wide. He shook his head not wanting to talk.

I huffed. "Do you have a library in this place?" I asked. He nodded and left, I follow him silently. When we arrive he sat on one of the chairs while I sat on the one in front of the desk. I read one of the many books the library had which just happened to be my favorite, Interview with a Vampire. I was at the good part when there was a knock at the door. Marcus stiffened instantly and got up swiftly to open the door. A brown hair woman came in the room looking around and settled her gaze on me.

"Your business here Maria?" asked Marcus. She was staring at me with piercing blue eyes. Realization fit me; their all vampires… even Andrew. Dude, I thought, what the heck is going on in this crack house?

"So the rumors are true, Master Andrew had found interest in a pathetic human" She growled, discussed like I was some type of contagious disease. Marcus pushed her out of the room then turned to me.

"I'm truly sorry about that Miss Annabelle. Many of the women are jealous of you because Master Andrew likes you." He said smiling warmly at me. I smiled half – heartedly. "If it's any consolations, Master Andrew should be waking in a few minutes." He added. I nodded.

There was another knock at the door. Marcus went to the door again and opened it. There stood Andrew in all his glory.

"Hello Marcus." He said.

"Master Andrew." Marcus said, bowing then leaving. Andrew walked inside the library.

"What are you reading, Annabelle?" He asked his eyes filled with curiosity. I showed him the cover. "I should have known." He said, smiling.

"I have a question." I said, setting the book to the side.

"Don't you always." Andrew teased.

"Probably." I played along.

"Are you a king?" I asked bluntly. Wow, I thought, did I honestly just ask that?

"To some people." He said simply.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked. His eyes went hard, his body stiff. All traces of teasing gone.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier but I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." He said looking at his feet, his eyes held frustration.

"Andrew, I don't think I could ever reject you, being as kind and loving as you are." I said.

"I'm not like that, I am a monster. I've killed many so I could live. I kidnapped you for myself never thinking about how you would react. I am a very selfish person; I don't deserve your acceptance." He said his eyes were filled with sadness. I felt this urge to comfort him. I got up from my chair and walked over to him. He looked at me confused. I wrapped my slender arms around his neck gently and hugged him. Everyone needs a hug every once a while, I thought. Then the craziest idea struck me, He's a vampire mafia king of course! Andrew snorted in my ear, making me jump away frightened.

* * *

Wo! chapter 3 is a bit longer then the older version but whatev.  
So what did you think? review! chapter 4 coming soon!  
-- Gabi


	4. Chapter 4

"You should sleep little one it's getting late and you need your rest." He whispered in my ear.

"But you just woke up!" I protested. Somewhere between the times he was sleeping I had began to feel the urge to get to know him better.

"Fine, but you still have to go to bed soon" He said. What are you my mom? Like she would care either…, I thought but nodded. That night we talked and talked. We talked about everything from politics to movies. I found that we had a lot in common. We both liked horror movies. He told me kind of what its like to be a vampire, or like he said, a monster. That started it.

We had a big argument about if he was a monster or not. I barely knew him but he's been so nice I had no reason to think of him like that, other then the whole kidnapping me thing… I could never see him like that. When I said that his face turned hard, his eyes turned dark and angry.

"You should go rest, you're probably tired." He said and left, not looking back as he left the room. I stared at his back till he was out of sight. I walked to my room, changed into some pajamas I found and waited for sleep to overcome me. When I woke up, I woke up to darkness. Fabulous, I thought sarcastically as I recalled what happened last night… or morning. It feels like night and day blend together here. I shook the thought away got up and started towards the bathroom, nearly falling on my face because of a stupid rug.

I switched on the light and starred at the reflection of myself in the mirror. I look the same why don't I feel the same, I thought as I examined my face. Because you're falling in love. I quickly shook the thought from my mind. Love wasn't for me, I knew, I've told harshly by girls… and boys.

_Flashback-_

_"Matt, can we talk?" I asked._

_"Sure." He responded, smiling broadly as usual._

_We were in the parking lot of school, school had just ended and I needed to get something off my chest. We were about to walk home when I did the thing that would cause me grief for months._

_"I… think we should break up." I said hesitating then just blurting the rest out. He suddenly frowned._

_"You're breaking up with me." He chuckled. His eyes full with annoyance. "You wouldn't have any friend if it weren't for me!" He yelled. It was true, I wouldn't but as I soon learned as fast as they come, they would go. Matt liked to be noticed, I like to be off in the corner where the light didn't shine at all. He liked to yell and knew I couldn't stand yelling. He knew what to do to see me hurt and it worked. I started crying after that I kept to myself always being put down and never caring._

I got in the shower and turned it on hot, calming the tenseness of my back and neck. Most of the memories I ever had were ones that took a blow to my self esteem, making sure it never went up but always went down.

_Flashback –_

_Angela Johnson and Mandy Springfield, the popular girls that sat behind me in English started to talk about me in English. "How could anyone like her I mean look at her? I'm way prettier then her. Someone would have to be extremely desperate to even talk to her." Angela said making sure I could hear her perfectly. "I know, like why would anyone like much less love her? I bet she think those books are her friends." Mandy giggled, ending up sounding like a crack headed hyena._

After I had finished washing my hair, I dried myself and tried to brush through my hair. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. I left my room and walked around the halls, just thinking about nothing in particular.

"A beautiful woman should never be alone." A mysterious voice said making me jump. I looked around, a man in a white button down shirt and dark skinny jeans came out of the shadows. The man had long black hair that covered his eyes; all you could see were his full lips that were a light pink. I must admit he does have a face that could make anyone fall for him…, I thought to myself.

"What's your name miss?" He asked politely, smiling slightly that sort of made him look evil in a way.

"Annabelle." I choked out then blushing from embaressment.

"Well Annabelle, Why might I ask are you doing in this part of the mansion?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him confused.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" I asked.

"It's restricted to special people." He said, smiling.

"Oh." I simply said understanding what he meant by 'special'.

"Would you like to see the gardens with me some time?" The man said seductively.

"You have a garden?" I said, smiling. I loved gardens. He nodded. "Alright." I said, my stomach said otherwise. It started grumbling.

"After you eat meet me here alright?" He said, chuckling. I blushed and nodded.

"I never got your name" I said.

"David, my name is David." He said. I walked from back towards my room and went off searching for the kitchen all the while thinking of the man I had just met. David is a nice name…, I thought stupidly to myself snorting at my stupidity.

* * *

Yay! another chapter done! What do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Author's Note - Hey :D I know I havent updated since like FOREVER. But now that school is done I'll have much more time.  
Just wanted to say uhhhh I want reviews! I only got what like 4 last chapter. Lame... Anyways. So yea. :) Review!!-- Gabi**

* * *

Annabelle's POV

I entered the kitchen, almost getting lost in the process. _What's with all the hallways I mean honestly, just get one main one and be done with it_, I thought annoyed. A servant was at a table making something that looked delicious.

"Good Morning" I said, politely as I could. The woman looked up from her work and gave me a small nod. I sat down at the table deciding if I wanted to talk to the woman or not. After a few minutes later the woman came up to the table and placed many plates of food in front of me, shocking me. _This is going to make me gain a few hundred pounds. Eh, oh well_, I thought smiling at the taste of the warm chicken.

David's POV

_Stupid little girl, she wont even know what hit her, _I thought, smirking. I entered the room labeled 308.

"I've found her master. We are meeting today in the gardens." I said proudly looking into the darkness. I might get an extra reward for finding the stupid human earlier than the rest of the group.

"Fabulous." My master exclaimed. A brown haired woman with icy blue eyes stepped out of the shadows known as Maria. She had a wicked smile on her face which I returned with pleasure.

"Now Andrew will be mine and not that pathetic human's" Maria growled with disgust, having a look as if she was in another world. Something flashed in her eyes then she turn towards me, smiling seductively.

"Thank you David." She said, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded weakly. Martha always had that power over me that is how she made me, she seduced me. I was in a bar drinking a few drinks with some friends from my work when she came up to me asking if I wanted to go outside for a moment. She nearly drank me dry in the back of that bar…

"You may leave now." She said. I nodded and left the room closing the door behind me. I left towards to the kitchen in search of my new 'friend'.

Andrew's POV

I walked back to the mansion, feeling completely satisfied after hunting. I had taken all of my anger out on my prey, leaving me completely relaxed. _How could she say I wasn't a monster, I kill the innocent so I can survive! She said she could never see me as a monster that just made me madder. I should apologize to her about last night it was out of line._ _I hope she will forgive me_…, I thought.

"How was your hunt, Master?" Mary, my most trusted servant asked coming up to me. Taking my coat off my shoulders and hanging it on the coat rank.

"It was fine. Where is Annabelle?" I asked, looking around from the beautiful human.

"I think she's still eating in the kitchen. Would you like me to tell her you have returned from hunting?" She asked, following me as I walked towards the stairs.

"No thank you, I see her after I change." I said, walking down the hall towards my bedroom. I changed into some clothes that weren't stained with blood and ran to the kitchen. Annabelle was sitting at the dining table with many plates of various foods in front of her.

"Good Morning, Annabelle." I said softly, moving over to a seat and sitting down. She looked towards me, surprised then blushed remembering her mouth was completely full. _She looks so cute like that_, I thought.

She swallowed her food then replied, "Good Morning." I smiled at her. "Would you like some food…? It's to die for." She asked motioning to the many plates before her, catching herself at the end. "I didn't mean that… It's just… sorry." She gave me an apologetic smile.

I chucked quietly. "It's fine really. I just fed anyways. I wanted to apologize about last night. I was acting childish. I shouldn't have left you alone I'm not the only vampire in this house…I was just worried that's all." I said, avoiding her gaze.

"It's alright Andrew. I forgive you. I have a question." She asked, looking around smiling. _She's beautiful when she smiles_, I thought.

"Don't you always… What is it?" I muttered, smirking.

"Where are the gardens? A man I met in the hall who said he would show me the gardens and I don't know where he went…" She asked, looking at me confused. _What Gardens, _I thought, _What Man?_

"Love, we don't have a garden? What man told you that?" I asked.

"You don't? I but love flowers… Oh and umm a man named David." She said, upset that there were no gardens. _David…,_ I thought. _Who's David?_


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle's POV

Andrew had been acting weird lately after the whole garden incident. I slipped into a baby blue dress from the large closet and walked downstairs. By this time my parents should suspect something though they probably have no clue. Surely they would have called to check up on me…, I tried to convince myself but it was unless. I was never particularly good at lying to myself. Every time they left for weeks never even calling to see if I was still alive I would think of what life would have been if I actually had parents who cared…

The only person that really cared for me was my nanny when I was 6, but then again she was paid to care. I shook it off and walked into the hallway noticing all the guards that lined each corner of each corner? _Overprotective much_, I thought, smiling a bit for each guard I passed.

"Morning Miss Annabelle." The guard said, nodding to me as I passed.

I smiled an especially fake smile to him. Lately I haven't been much of a talker not that I was before. Once I got to the kitchen I sat down and started at the bowl of fruit that was already sat at my seat. As I heard the light footsteps I looked up to see Andrew holding two suitcases in his hands. He just smiled brightly towards me as I lifted an eyebrow at him._ Why is he holding suitcases…?_ I thought. He sat down across from me.

"Good Morning dear." I just rolled my eyes. Why he says that I have no clue, he's very odd. I guess that happens to old people. I smirked silently in my mind. "You do forget I can read your mind and I must say I am not old." Andrew said, frowning. I blushed brightly. "My bad…" I mumbled.

"What would you say to us taking a trip?" He asks, returning to he's happy mood.

"Really?" I asked, excited. He nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Where ever you would like love." He replied, smiling again.

"Hmmm… Paris?" I asked I always wanted to go. That and Vegas but what the hell, I thought laughing in my mind.

"Alright, we leave today, I'll have a maid help pack your things." Andrew said, laughing a bit. I looked at him dumbly.

"Today?" He nodded slowly, like he was talking to a child. I had the urge to glare at him but I didn't. I said goodbye to him and went up to start packing. A few minutes later a maid named Jamie came and helped with the rest of my bags. Once we were finished the guard helped us bring them downstairs and Andrew rushed me out of the house and into the airport. _He's acting stranger then before_, I thought. I laughed as I watched him trying to get all the bags in the car at once.

We boarded Andrew's private plan and left for Paris. I will find out why Andrew was acting so strange, I promised myself.

**

* * *

**

"So, Andrew how's life?" I asked trying to sound casual but failing terribly. I was trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had started once were in the sky. I was so curious to find out what he was hiding. He was like a brick wall though… And I thought I was stubborn, I thought.

"Its fine I guess…" Andrew replied, suspicious. Sometimes I think he can see right through me, just like he can read my mind, I thought stupidly. I smiled at him nervously. "Is something wrong, Annabelle?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that? I mean I'm just sitting here… with you, talking. Nothing's wrong." I said. _You retard you could have said no! But of course you have to say something stupid that makes him think something's wrong! Ugh, I thought. I'm a horrible liar._ To my surprise Andrew busted out laughing. I laughed nervously with him.

"Annabelle, you truly are one of a kind." He said, wiping the fake tears out of his eyes. He suddenly turned serious. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's just that… I want to know why the sudden trip." I stated boldly. No need to beat around the bush, I thought, I'd rather just rip the band aid now... He wouldn't look me in the eye then. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to feed, I'll be back later." He said, opening the door without turning towards me once.

"Wait! What about my question!" I wouldn't let him slide this time. He mumbled curses under his breath. It's his fault anyways, no need to get mad at me, I thought. He turned around so that he was facing me.

"I can't spend time with you somewhere else the mansion?" He asked annoyed.

"We could have gone to a park or a movie or something." I responded with the same attitude. He is started to annoy me. "For once I want to be the one leaves the room first." I snapped, getting up and storming towards the front of the plane, as far away as I could get from Andrew. I starred out the window sulking till my eyes got heavy and I let the darkness overcome me.

* * *

Reviews make the world go round.! :D

-- Gabi


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to someone gently knocking on the door of my room

Annabelle's POV

I awoke to someone gently tapping my shoulder. I blinked a few times, not really knowing where I was. Memories of the last few hours flashed through my mind. I had taken all of my frustration out on Andrew. I felt bad about it though he may have deserved it, a little.

I got up and stretched nodding away the young woman starring at me intently. I looked around noticing there was a mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was less than perfection, not that it ever is. Well that's just perfect…, I thought, I wish I had sunglasses to cover this up. I cleared my throat trying to make my presence now as a way to say I was coming into the 'room'.

"For the last time Maria, leave me alone! Let me wallow in my own pity!" Andrew shouted from the other side, his voice showed despair. What the hell have I done to him, I thought terrified. I cleared my throat again, hoping Andrew was just joking or something. Then the curtain flew open almost hitting me in the face, I looked up and was met by Andrew. His face was pure anger.

"Can we talk?" I asked, very softly. To be honest I was so scared I almost shit my pants, he looked that scary. Thankfully he calmed a bit, his face turning emotionless. He just nodded and walked into a seat, silent. I followed him just as quiet, taking a seat across him.

"You wanted something?" He asked, still showing no emotion. Even though I was still a bit mad, it pained me to see him like this.

"I just wanted to umm… apologize for my behavior. It was out of line and I'm sorry. I just wanted to know why you were acting so odd and when you didn't tell me, I got frustrated." I said staring at the floor like it had some interest. "Why did you say those things you said? Did my words hurt you that much?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time I finished.

Without a second thought Andrew was next to causing me to flinch at the sudden movement. He wiped away my tears and started to mumble things to try to comfort me. Stupid selfish dumbass, I yelled at myself in my mind, you were supposed to be comforting him…

"You had the right to be angry I wasn't being honest and was keeping things from you." Andrew said, after I had calmed down and stopped crying. I had questioned but quiet not wanted to break the mood, I think he understood. "The plane should be landing soon, lets go get some food in you, okay?" He asked, picking me up after I nodded in agreement. I wrapped my slender legs around Andrew's waist and laid my head on his cold shoulder, the cold feeling was soothing.

Andrew set me down in one of the sofas and left to find snacks or something. I looked around the place all of the sofa/chairs were leather. There was a flat screen on one of the walls and a fairly large coffee table in the middle. I've never been in a private plane, nothing even remotely close to this. Any time I was in a plane I was in the way, way back. It would be where I had an old fat guy snoring in one of my ears and the other one numb from a baby's screaming. My parents would say they didn't have enough money to get into first class, but then the next day but a seven – hundred dollar bed set.

"Annabelle!" Andrew yelled, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh... oh yes?" I asked I must have zoned out. He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Day dreaming about me… again? You really must learn how to control that love." Andrew joked, chuckling. I glared at him playfully in return. "Your food, your highness." Andrew smiled bowing.

I took the bag of chips from him and opened it. I was about to eat one of them when Andrew snatched the bag and the chip right out of my hands. I was about to protest when Andrew cut me off.

"A queen should never have to feed herself so I shall feed you, my queen." Andrew said, smirking at me and he took the seat next to me. I blushed at him comment. He looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. Andrew rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Are you going to open your mouth?" He asked, saying it like I was dumb and he was trying to get me to understand. I rolled my eyes in return but open my mouth. Andrew gently fed me till all the chips in the bag were gone. Andrew gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave him one back, thanking him.

"The plane is about to land. Did you bring anything with you?" He asked, setting the bag on the coffee table. I just shook my head no. "Alright, buckle your seat belt we're about to land." He said.

"How do you..?" I started, giving him a questioning look. He just pointed to his head. Oh…, I thought. Andrew helped me put on the seat belt thingy.

Once we landed Andrew left to the pilot and I waited for him to return. So while I waited I pretty much zoned out… again, not exactly thinking about anything in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabelle's POV-

A few minutes later Andrew came back, and told me it was time to leave. He said it was time to go to find the car. I just nodded having nothing to say in return. He took my hand and helped me down the plane's steps and to the ground. It was so sunny, and again I wished I had a pair of sunglasses…One of the men who I guess worked at the airport escorted us to our car. I didn't see a car except this huge black limo.

"So where's the car? Is it behind that enormous limo? How long is that thing anyways…? Why would someone need all that space? It's ridiculous." I blabbered, standing on the tips of my toes looking for the car. I look towards Andrew who just looked at me amused. He was trying to stifle a laugh by coughing but was failing terribly. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _Dumbass, I thought, this is the car…_

"Andrew… is this our car?" I asked slowly and softly, looking at him terrified. He just smiled and nodded.

As we walked towards the limo he whispered teasingly in my ear, "I like to have a lot of space in my car; I hope you don't mind my ridiculous style, love." I blushed scarlet.

"You don't have to tease me…" I pouted, sticking out my lower lip too much and making my eyes big. He just laughed and kissed the back of my head and inhaled the scent of my hair. _Once you have some guy smell your hair it gets extremely awkward between the two people let me tell you…I thought towards him._

"I heard that, I simply smell it because it smells good." He told me, making me burst out laughing.

"Well thank you I do shower everyday so I would hope it does." I replied smirking at him.

"Smart Ass"

I stuck out my tongue and he pretended to take a snap at it, making me putting it back in just as quick as I took it out. He grinned an evil grin at me.

"Are you ready to leave, Sir?" A familiar voice asked, making both Andrew and I stiffen. I turn around and see David standing there in front of me smiling innocently enough. That's when I fainted.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. _Where am I …, I thought, Am I being operated on? Or was it I just died?_

"Finally, you're awake. You had me scared, Annabelle. Why did you faint? Were you hungry? I knew I should have given you more food on the plane…" Andrew blabbered, standing next to me holding my hand tightly. " By the way, you aren't being operated on, your in our hotel room."

"I saw…" I started blushing at his last comment, but was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Andrew threw me an apologetic look. I only nodded, sitting up my head spinning a little. I looked down to see I was in a night gown. _What the …, I thought, Well were going have to have a little conversation about this Andrew. Do you hear me?_

I got up and headed towards one of the doors in the room which I guessed was a bathroom. I clicked on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. _Same old me, but what felt so different now? Why would anyone want a plain old' Jane like me? I thought. That's a mystery…_


	9. Chapter 9

Annabelle's POV -

Andrew head poked inside the room, "I have a question." Almost scaring me half to death. _Another thing we have to talk about, I thought, the use of knocking._ Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Can I help you sir?" I smirked at him, winking at him through the mirror.

"I was about to order you some food then I realized I don't know what you wanted. What would you like, my love?" He asked softly. I turned from the mirror and faced him.

"Umm… I'm not that hungry, maybe just a yogurt. Thank you for your concern in my nutrition." I chucked. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek as a thank you and walked out of the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder, Andrew stood there as if he was made of stone. I laughed gently. I froze when I saw another person in the room. A young woman, she looked about my age sat in one of the chairs next to a small table. She looked so familiar. She had curly blonde, almost white hair, with dull blue eyes.

"Hello Belly. Do you remember me?" The young woman said, smiling slightly at me. I hated that name, Belly sounded so childish, and I refused to answer to that name as a little girl.

"Do I know you miss?" I asked, trying to be polite. I heard footsteps behind me; I figured it was Andrew finally out of his shock.

"I forgot to tell you Annabelle, you have a guest, and she says she knows you." Andrew said from behind me. "I don't think I ever saw her, while I was looking over you."

"It's me Belly, Its Lola." The woman said brightly. Realization hit me then anger over took me. Lola went to my middle school; she was always so cruel to me.

Flashback –

"_Hi Belly." Lola said her little evil smirk on her stupid little face. "How are you today?" _

_"My name is Annabelle not Belly. What do you want Lola?" I asked, my eyes narrowing._

"_What ever are you talking about?" I just glared at her. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom I have to tell you something." She said, innocently enough._

_"I guess." Still suspicious. I lead the way to the school bathroom and when I walked through the door dirt and worms fell on my head. I screamed and Lola laughed. _

_- Flashback -_

Ever since then I haven't trusted her, I still don't.

"Go to hell Lola and never come back!" I scream at her_. If looks could kill… she would be dead in an instant. Sadly, I thought; if I can't kill her with looks Ill just kill her. What the hell I have a vampire on my side_!

"What did I do, Belly?" She said suddenly upset, acting innocent in front of Andrew.

"You know exactly what you've done! You tortured me through out middle school, you bitch!" I yelled furious, angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I took a run for her. I was caught by stone cold arms that held me what from the one thing I wanted to destroy the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabelle's POV –

"Calm yourself, Annabelle!" Andrew ordered with a deadly voice. My anger was rolling off of me in waves.

"Listen to Andrew, Annabelle. I have done nothing but be kind to you. You were the one who tortured me." Lola said with a calm voice. "Don't try and act innocent just because Andrew is here." That threw me over the edge, I started screaming and thrashing in Andrew's arms but it was no use, it was like trying to escape being chained to a wall.

"Lola, I think it's time for you to leave clearly Annabelle does not want to talk to you." Andrew suggested, but it was more of a demand.

"Oh, she will cool down, we have so many things to still talk about, don't we Belly?" She said, making not intention of moving, Andrew stiffened at this, in the blink of an eye Andrew was in front of her, his hand wrapped around her throat, leaving me to stare in amazement.

Yes, Yes! I thought vigorously, Do it already! Andrew's head snapped towards me, his piercing eyes meeting mine.

"You are testing my patience, Annabelle." Oops, I thought stubbornly, well stay out of my head you big lump. Andrew's eyes narrowed, his lips pressed together. His face was almost funny enough to laugh at, but now was not the time. His head snapped back to Lola, who was clawing the arm wrapped around her throat. I could see Andrew's knuckles clenching tighter around her throat tighter and Lola's loud gasps.

"Are you or are you not going to leave? Because if not I could just kill you as Annabelle wishes."

"Yes.", Lola gasped, "I'll… I'll… leave."

"Good." Andrew shoved her towards the door. My eyes followed their every move entranced. Andrew walked back after towards me after slamming the door shut so hard I thought the door would break. His eyes still held their fierceness. I slowly kept stepping backwards every time he stepped forward.

Suddenly I felt my foot get caught in the hem of my pants and I was about to go crashing into the carpet when stone cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt Andrew put his face into the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply like he was taking a line of crack. Good thing I took a shower, I thought as I numbly stayed in that awkward and uncomfortable position.

"I'm so hungry…' Andrew groaned as if he was having this major battle inside himself. Andrew straightened himself quickly, almost making me fall to the floor in the process.

"Are… Are you alright?" I stuttered nervously. Andrew's eyes flashed to mine, they were the darkest shade of blue, almost black I had ever seen them.

"I'm so hungry…" Andrew repeated, his eyes looked almost hypnotizing and I couldn't look away. For the first time I was truly terrified of Andrew.


	11. Chapter 11

Loving all the feedback I got on the last chapter

Annabelle's POV – 

I woke up on the floor on the hotel room with a head ache that felt like a bad hang over. Two things immediately popped into my mind:

One – Why the fuck was I on the floor.

Two – Where is Andrew? Did he bite me?

I groaned clutching my head. I looked around the room for any sign of Andrew or anything for that matter. I slowly started making my way up from the floor, grabbing anything close to help my balance. _Now what am I suppose to do? Just sit and wait? I thought bitterly, Ugh, I'll be damned if I do. If you can hear me Andrew, I'm leaving._ I made my way to the bedroom and gathered my essentials, not that I really owned any of them and raided the suit cases for anything to help this deadly headache but came up short. I did find 5,000 American dollars in one of the pockets of Andrew's suitcases. _This will work_, I thought smiling to myself.

_Off to the airport and back home, I thought, big empty lifeless home…_ I stepped out of the hotel room, closing the door behind me and started towards the elevators, deep in thought about my future and what awaited me at home.

--

Lola's POV –

_Perfect_, I thought pleased with myself for waiting instead of walking away after being rudely and quite violently thrown out of Belly's hotel room. Go on my dear so I can kill you while you're so vulnerable and weak. I quickly dialed Martha's number on my cell phone and waited.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit annoyed. _Not my fault you got your thong in a bunch_, I thought.

"My dearest master, Belly is all alone. The vampire went who knows where leaving her all by her lonesome. It looks like she's going on a little trip. I'm following her as we speak. What should I do now?" I asked impatiently.

"You do nothing… yet my dear, Lola. The time isn't right yet. Keep an eye on her though; I'll call you later for further instructions." Martha answered then hung up. _Hmm…Where are you off to little Belly_, I asked myself.

--

Annabelle's POV – 

I went to check-in booth and asked the man to call a taxi for me.

"Thank you." I said politely and sat down on one of the couches to wait. The taxi came a few minutes after I got in and headed towards the airport. I got out once we got there and handed the man a fifty even though the trip was only ten dollars. After all the security and such, I boarded the plane and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Miss, the plane is departing. You can get off the plane now." A voice said, tapping my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes, feeling tired, and blinked for a few seconds.

"Thank you." I said, unbuckling my seat beat and grabbed my bag from the compartment above me. I walked off the landing and called a cab as soon as I got out the building. "East 35 street please." The driver nodded and started driving. I just looked out of the window. _Well, back to the way things were I guess…_

I paid the driver and walked towards the large house. The feeling of loneliness washed over me in seconds, I shook it off. I took the key from the mailbox and opened the front door. The placed looked as empty as ever. I took a big sigh and made my way up the steps and into my room. _Same old boring bed_, I thought, same old boring house. Just the same old boring life…without Andrew to brighten.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew's POV-

Andrew's POV-

_I can't believe I almost killed her… what the fuck is wrong with me_; I thought furiously beating the dead carcass of a man. _I could have lost her! _

"Marcus? Come let us go back to the hotel room. I need to talk to Annabelle." I said, still angry for letting my control slip through my fingers and almost hurting my beloved.

"Yes sir." Marcus answered following me out of the woods. He started the car and we were off towards the hotel room. _Towards Annabelle_, I thought staring out the window anxious to talk to her.

* * *

I rushed out of the elevator nervous wanting to have the chance to explain myself. I jammed the key card in the slot, trying to be as gentle as I could, I didn't want to have to explain to the hotel manager why their doors broke. I searched the room in vain; I knew she wasn't in it. I could hear no heartbeat. Some of her clothes are gone, I thought confused as searched the rooms again. _Where are you Annabelle and why did you leave? _

Annabelle POV-

I woke up tired and alone. _You better get used to how it used to be_, I thought rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked across the room and noticed the window was wide open. Panic swarmed through my body, I looked around the room looking for something or worse, someone. I carefully got out of my bed noticing nothing was wrong and headed towards the bathroom. As I was walking into the hall I noticed two pair of feet, one were barefoot and small and another were large and in combat boots. My eyes widened as I lifted my head and looked at the owner of the large combat boots. _Oh shit_, I thought.

"Nice to see you again too, Annabelle." David said smirking down on me. "We should catch up I haven't seen you in a while. We never had the chance to take that walk." I was speechless with fear looking into his eyes. His eyes were seducing me in a trace. That's when I realized I was going to die, seduction was going to be my cause of death. Seduction by another man that I wasn't the one I wanted to call my own. What a fucked up way to die were my last thoughts as I drifted into the darkest, blackest, most evil eyes I had ever seen in my entire existence.


	13. Chapter 13

Andrew's POV-

"I want the video tapes of the security at the hotel floor where we stayed. I want you to know if she got on a flight or a train! I want to know where she went and if she's alright, you got that?!" I was back at my mansion, barking orders to all the servants. _If they weren't going to help in my search they are of no use to me_, I thought. I stomped out of the room and into one of the empty rooms with a balcony, I needed some fresh air.

"You're causing quite a stir in the house over a petty human, dear Andrew." A woman's voice said from behind me. I ignored it and continued to focus on the darkness. "Don't ignore me; I am not like that human. I deserve respect and I shall get it!" I slowly turned around annoyed by the woman. _Figures, it's Maria_, I thought.

"Leave me be, Maria. Go about your business and leave mine to me." I said not wanting to waste my energy on arguing. My energy was better to be spent on the search, the search for Annabelle.

"I will not. I want answers and I will get them! Why do you choose to love a worthless human like Annabelle when you could have a beautiful vampire like me? Why not be with one of your own kind?" Maria spat, she said my love's name with the utmost disgust. "She will never satisfy you, you will end up drinking her dry then mourning over her corpse. Why do you not spare the pain, the energy?" Anger surged through me.

"Never say that! I would never hurt her! I will never hurt her!" I yelled furious.

Martha cut me off. "Need I remind of why you're searching for her? You've already hurt her. Why do you think she left, dear Andrew?" She smirked at me, knowing she had struck a few nerves.

"Leave Maria or I will throw you out myself." I turned back to the moonlit sky after watching her huff and slam the door_. I will never hurt her_, I chanted to myself silently in my mind.

Maria POV –

If you will not hurt her dear Andrew, then I guess I will have to. I knew I had struck a nerve with saying he had already hurt her but I wasn't sorry because I was right. I had given him the chance to save his precious Annabelle without him even knowing. If he had confessed his love for me I would have given his little human back but what fun would that be. _Oh well_, I thought cheerily, _more fun for me and the others!_ The fool didn't even know he was searching for nothing. His dear Annabelle was in the mansion! In the one place he wouldn't come looking, sadly, my bedroom. _What a shame, True love ends so heartbreakingly but I don't care if I don't get my happy ending they shouldn't either_. The thought made me laugh as I walked through the candle- lit halls and into my room. There laid Annabelle chained to the bed post, while Lola and David were at a small table across the room, talking quietly.

"Is she still out?" I asked aggravated, killing was no fun when the prey wasn't awake. You didn't get to see the pain in their eyes as you broke their bones or when you watch as they take their last single breath.

"Yea, she's probably going to come around soon though." David answered smiling slightly towards me.

"And when she wakes up the real fun begins!" Lola added, happy that her lifelong enemy was finally going to parish. I nodded, having nothing to add.

"Hey Maria, I got a question. Could I have, uh you know, a little fun with the girl before you kill her?" David asked, nervously looking at me. Lola's eyes got a bit wider. I shrugged.

"I don't care just not in front of me. Do what you'd like to the little bitch. Not until I give you the go ahead alright?" I answered. He nodded silently smiling while shifting his gaze to the girl on the bed with a lustful look on his face.

* * *

**Cliffy! :D review! review! and the world will love you!  
or maybe just me ;)**

**next chapter will come out soon, tho i still have to write it :P**

**-- Gabi!**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabelle's POV-

I woke up with water splattering on my face and a very painful headache, not to mention my arms and legs felt like they were about to fall off… I opened my eyes slightly trying to let them adjust to the bright lights. As I tried to move my legs into a more comfortable position I found that they and my arms were immobile, someone had tied my legs and arms to a bed. Suddenly the memories of David and his dark eyes flashed back in my mind. _Great, I thought bitterly to myself, now I'm stuck with this psycho freak vampire that's probably going to kill me._

"Why how nice of you to finally wake Belly! Now we can get the party finally started! Isn't that great?" The last voice on Earth I ever wanted to hear that moment, Anna Marie spoke.

"I don't enjoy parties, you should know that, so I think you should just untie me and I'll be off on my merry way. And you can just keep partying away!" I even gave her a bright smile to help my proposal. She just smirked down on me and laughed dryly.

"But that would ruin everyone's fun and we can't have that. The fun is just about to begin any minute now too! And you know what; I'll give you a little hint of one of the events to come." She said faking excitement in her voice, though her eyes held dark amusement. She leaned over the bed so her lips were right next to my ear. "You and David are going to play two hours of Heaven and Hell." _Heaven and Hell, I thought confused, what the hell is that?_

"What's Heaven and Hell?" I shuddered at the thought of possibilities.

"Well that would just ruin the surprise Belly! But let's just say it'll be two hours of heaven for David and two hours of hell for you, or maybe it will be Heaven for you too." She laughing straightening herself and walked out the door. _Oh shit, where the hell Andrew is when you need him! I just hope he gets here before the party starts_. And with that thought tears started to leak out of my eyes, as someone walked through the door.

* * *

**OOOOO i left you with a cliffy. Its small i realize but hey,  
less reviews... less chapter / anyways... Reviews make the world go round!  
In other news: Looking for a beta! Message me!  
" Uh Gabi, your author's note is longer than your chapter... Sad."  
:O shut up i know  
Update coming soon!**

**-- Gabi :D**


End file.
